Just Friends
by MyloveTMI
Summary: Max Lightwood is a 15 year old boy who isn't sure whether his crush, Celine Herondale, likes him or not. He enlists his sister Izzy's help to navigate him through his "hang out" with Celine. My first published story so sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy! Izzy! Come quick, I need you!"

Isabelle came racing up the stairs at top speed and burst into Max's bedroom.

"What is it, Max? Are you okay? Did you see something?" She asked worryingly.

"Celine just asked me if I wanted to hang out. Is she asking me out? Am I ready for that commitment. Izzy, help me! I'm freaking out here." Max frantically questioned, hugging his knees closer to his shivering chest. Izzy laughed a small laugh.

"No worries, little brother." Isabelle assured him

"Just remember what we practiced. Deep breath in," Max sucked in a wavering breath ,"and now slowly let it out." He let out a shaky breath before returning back to his older sister.

"Better?" She smiled a careful smile.

"Much better. Thanks, Izzy. Okay, so what's the deal? What's she asking me?"

"Celine is probably just bored and needs a friend." Isabelle reached out to Max.

" So I'm her boredom policy. Oh, God. How could I think I'd have a chance with her." He palmed his forehead a couple times. Izzy grabbed his wrist and put it to his side before he could do any more damage.

"No Max, that's not what I meant. Just forget I ever said that and go hang out with her."

"Thanks Izzy! I won't remember anything that you just said in the last 2 minutes if that helps you sleep at night."

Before he could race out the door she called his name. "Max! Do you need me to drive you guys there and back?"

He winced at the words " need me to drive". The thing was that Izzy's driving skills are worse than her cooking abilities, if you can believe that.

"Ummm, no?" He drew out the last word.

"I think Jace can drive us. But thanks for the offer!" He waved as he went out the door.

Right after the door clicked shut, Izzy thought to herself _This makes me wonder: Where are they going?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a 2 minute walk to Celine's house, so he slowly shuffled his way there. When Max knocked on the door, a golden haired, golden eyed man swung the door open.

"Hey, Jace. Is Celine home?" Jace glared at Max with a stone set face that could melt steel. Before Celine's brother could answer, she popped up behind him.

"I'm here! I'm here. Don't worry." she said as she swung underneath Jace's arm that was propped on the door frame.

"So what do you want to do?" Celine asked in her bell-like voice.

"Well, I don't really know. But what do you prefer? Food or entertainment?" Max gestured with his hands when he said each of the choices.

"Um, how about entertainment? I heard "The Purge" is coming out!"

 _Celine is so beautiful_ , Max thought, _but what chance do I have with her?_

He hadn't noticed that she had already started make her way to the car turning around before calling him.

"You coming?"

"Yep, yeah, I-I'm coming." He said as he spun on his heels to follow her.

The mid-October chill caught them before they jumped into the car while Jace got the keys.

Max looked down at his hands and started think about Celine before he noticed her talking to him.

"-why pandas need to be kept out of the hands of zoo's worldwide. Max, are you even listening?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Huh?" he said before processing the final bit of her rant. Max gave a sad little chuckle. "Um, yeah. I'm listening."

She stared at him with a cautious look on her face.

"Why so glum, chum? Does life gotcha down?" Celine said all this with her eyes crossed and her bottom lip sticking out in an attempt to lift his spirits.

He glanced at her with a longing expression that said he had more to say but decide otherwise.

"Hey, don't flake out on me. I need you to be happy. Just tell me what's going on and we'll get through it. And _don't_ try to lie to me, I can see right through you." A finger pointed at his chest the entire turned towards her abruptly.

"Do your want to know what's going on? The total truth of it all?", he burst out. She just slowly nodded her head, scared of what she might hear.

"Well get ready because it's a long one, starting _way_ back."

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I try to write like Cassandra Clare. She my literature role model. Please review and comment.(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick random fact about me: I'm such a big TMI fan that I wrote seraph blade/angel blade names on all of my pens and pencils!:p**

 **"The pen is mightier than the sword" but why not be both?**

" When we first met in second grade, I remember thinking ' _Wow I really like this girl'._ In second grade, liking someone was something as simple as sharing a juice box and it was instant first love. When I realized I liked you I tried everything in my power to get you to like me back.

In 7th grade, we were already the best of friends and nothing could change that. I almost worked up the nerve to ask you out, but you were already dating Charlie Greshman. And that was a big deal in my 13 year old mind. At that point I realized I'd always be nothing more to you than a friend. Finally today, I had a little glimpse of hope that this can be a real date. If we're just hanging out, then I now know that I'll be nothing more than a friend to you. But if this is a date, then you must want a tutoring session or some type of school help in return. Either way, I lose." Max finally let out an exhaustive puff of air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Celine reached for his hand and held it for a minute before adding a final, hopeful sentence that made his day, no, his month.

"If you want this to be a date, then it will be a date, and I'll ask for nothing in return."

.0.o.0.o.0.

Max sat in the back of that car for what seemed like hours holding Celine Herondale's hand, a big, stupid grin plaster on his face the whole time. Finally, Jace came running back to the car and started the engine.

"Sorry about taking forever, but I couldn't find the keys. It was as if somebody _hid them._ ", he spun around and glared at Celine.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Huh? Answer me woman!" Jace said half jokingly.

"Uh, sorry?" Celine said sheepishly.

.0.o.0.o.0.

"So, where are we going?" Jace smiled into the rearview mirror. Celine looked upwards towards Max, then she piped up.

"I guess we're going to the movie theater.", she said quickly.

Jace drove while Celine and Max sat in back, hand in hand, in unbroken silence.

 **I do really like this ending and their ship name shall be Maline (that's really the best I could come up with). I hope you guys like this story and approve of my writing style. Please leave a review or comment. Constructive criticism and praise are appreciated!(;**

 **~ MyloveTMI ~**


End file.
